


Wildflower

by MayLovelies



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Arima slitting his throat wasn’t the end, only a way to escape. Hours later when we wakes up amidst the chaos, he decides to run rather than fight. Keeping his identity a secret to most, Arima takes the first few steps to his new life.





	Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to give Arima a backstory in Black Flies. If you haven’t read it, you literally do not have to–you won’t be lost. This is just Arima’s life after he survives, and basically how he finds his family outside of the Sunlit Garden.

For the first time in his life he felt at peace.  Truly at peace–not like the temporary peace he’d feel when he slept, only to be roughly woken the next morning to continue his duties as the CCG’s weapon.

…No…this was different. It was a sleep he couldn’t quite wake up from. Something permanent or endless–like floating through a dark abyss with no light. Arima wondered, no figured, it would be like this forever.  After death, there was no heaven for him, he didn’t deserve it. So this is what he got instead, a never ending sea of darkness. And he’d float adrift like this, for all of eternity, never once waking.

 

He liked that. It’s what he deserved.

 

Yet, something began to change; something felt off. For the first few moments, all Arima could see was darkness and then, he began to see light. A white sky? A white ceiling…clouds perhaps; he didn’t know. All he knew was that it was getting closer, and closer or he was getting closer. The abyss tried to take him but something stronger, something far more fierce yanked him to the surface.  

 

And then, he was awake–awake in the same place he’d “slept”. Bright walls and all; his own blood staining the white flowers beneath him…There was a loud ringing in his ears, as if something screaming at him and then…it stopped. Everything fell silent.

 

For the first time in his life (or was this the second time), Arima sat there unsure of what to do. He was hungry, tired and exhausted but more confused than anything. He knew that there was no peace or easy solution after his death; Kaneki had ‘killed’ him near two hours ago…perhaps there was chaos going on outside. Maybe it would be noble if he helped; if he joined Kaneki and the others in making the new world he envisioned.

  
Yet as soon as he stood to do so, a force pushed him back down.

  
No. Said a calm, yet assertive voice. Leave them. Run. Be free Kishou.

  
He hated to admit just how easy it was to listen to that request. Arima ruly didn’t know how to be free, or how to live for himself but this voice in his head…gave him courage . As odd as this was…as much as Arima wanted to die he was here now; something had brought him back to life-this was a second chance. A chance to live his life the way he wanted to live to. To leave something behind, on his own accord.

  
Arima could smell the foul stench of death in the air but like always, it didn’t bother him. He stood, shakily to his feet, smoothing back his hair. Arima knew the insides and outsides of this facility; escaping in the night wouldn’t be a problem for him. Yet, for the first time in his life; he’d have nowhere to go. No home to return…

  
Stop. That was his voice. If he still considered the Sunlit Garden or the CCG a home by now, then he was a greater fool than before. He had no money, no possessions to his name but the clothes on his back, but all he knew is that he’d find a home. That voice in the back of his head, that force that pulled him out of the abyss would surely help him–as it had helped him already.

  
So yes, Arima had nothing–he was practically a poor man but as he stepped outside and smelled the night air for the first time as a free man, it felt nice. These were the first steps to his new life.

Arima took a deep breath and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! If so, please comment and leave kudos! And i also have a tokyo ghoul tumbr - [cloud-chimes](https://cloud-chimes.tumblr.com/)! if you're interested in tokyo ghoul content please follow!


End file.
